


Accessorize

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Where does Kefka get his feathers?





	

~ Accessorize ~

"Kefka!"

The mage jumped at the sound of Leo's voice calling his name in a scandalized tone.

"Leo," he snarled in return, readying a Fira spell in his right hand while hiding his left hand - and, more importantly, its contents - behind his back. "Go away! What did you come to the stables for?"

"To see why the Chocobos were making that ungodly racket!" Leo shouted. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh, not much... not much..." Kefka replied with forced casualty, which did nothing to mask his obvious guilt. "Just plucked a few feathers."

"Why would you even-"

"Shut up! I need them to put in my hair!"

~end~


End file.
